


飛行少年

by kurasio



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 劉揚揚硬是巴在門口還要把頭湊進來問：我是哥最愛的弟弟嗎？





	飛行少年

劉揚揚總是隨意闖進他們寢室，或者其他的什麼地方。

錢錕一推開門就看到劉揚揚坐在他床上跟Hendery打game，脫了鞋襪盤起腿，從及膝短褲的褲腳露出細細的兩條腿。錕哥回來了，劉揚揚看見他就先露出八顆牙的笑，好像喊得甜一點他就可以原諒一切所有出乎預期的事情。

喔，他脫下夾克掛在椅子上，放任青少年們繼續打遊戲，逕自打開衣櫃從裡頭抓出行李箱。沒多久就有一個溫溫軟軟的軀體從後頭貼了上來，錢錕甚至不需要回過頭就知道是哪個小祖宗。錕哥，你在幹麻？你要去哪裡呀？劉揚揚掛在他背上看他把上衣摺起來小心放進行李箱底，問著像隻小雞仔一樣咕咕咕咕地不停。他有些好笑，想回過頭卻又覺得濕潤的氣息就噴在他的臉龐，於是反過手拍拍劉揚揚的屁股讓他起來。

我要跟Ten去畢業旅行啊。

就跟Ten哥去？

當然不是。

劉揚揚拆了一支棒棒糖，放在舌頭上轉了兩圈。他認出那是前幾天他拿到就轉手塞進小孩口袋裡的，也不知道這麼熱的冬天有沒有變得黏膩。

搭飛機會不會累啊，劉揚揚蹲在他旁邊看他收行李，一邊有一搭沒一搭地聊著。Hendery跟他的遊戲已經完全被晾在一邊，也懶得理他。他隨便點頭，劉揚揚就又笑了起來。畢竟錕哥是老爺爺嘛，搭飛機很辛苦的，笑著可愛又可恨的模樣。他要伸手拍過去，又被捏住軟軟的手掌。小朋友湊上自己的嘴唇，還不忘要閉眼，直到他一把將人推開。哥要記得帶伴手禮，劉揚揚說著舔了舔淺褐色的嘴唇，又說，出去玩多吃一點。

哥現在太瘦了，臉頰都凹下去。

......不好嗎？他故意問，說不上是什麼心情。劉揚揚扁著嘴，半晌才說其實哥滿意就好了，雖然捏起來手感變不好了。錢錕突然才回神，趕緊把人趕出門外。劉揚揚硬是巴在門口還要把頭湊進來問：我是哥最愛的弟弟嗎？

什麼跟什麼，這招跟旭熙學的嗎，他哭笑不得地要關門，又被拉住了手。

我不用當哥最愛的弟弟，劉揚揚說得太誠懇，當讓哥最頭痛的弟弟就好了。他忍不住一愣，聽到下文又頭痛了起來。劉揚揚被趕出房門，還沒回自己寢室前就遇到出來接水的室友。

肖俊看著他波浪鼓一樣搖頭，不行啊，完全不行啊。

  
  



End file.
